The present invention relates generally to protection of surgical pins which protrude from the skin, and more particularly, to protection of surgical pins which protrude from the skin during the period after orthopedic surgery has been performed.
During certain orthopedic operations, a steel surgical pin must be inserted through the bones to set the bones in the proper alignment. This surgical pin must remain in place for the period of time necessary for the bones to set properly. Since the surgical pin is not removed until after the healing period, one end of the pin typically extends out from the skin so that the pin can be readily removed once healing is accomplished. One problem with the pin protruding from the end of a finger or toe is that if the pin is bumped or jammed by an external object, it can cause severe discomfort to the patient.
A need exists for a device which shields the end of a surgical pin protruding from an injured finger or toe from any external blow, thus relieving the patient of unnecessary discomfort. The surgical pin protector of the present invention is capable of shielding the pin from an external blow which may be directed to the plane of the pin. The present invention is preferably capable of shielding an external blow so that the protruding end of the surgical pin remains undisturbed. To accomplish this, the present invention contains a protective cavity in which the protruding end of the surgical pin is located. This protective cavity is preferably of sufficient size such that the protruding end of the surgical pin is not in contact with the inner wall of the present invention.
The body of the present invention comprises a first end having an annular opening through which the protruding end of the surgical pin passes into the protective cavity. The body preferably has a shape that will disperse any applied force away from the surgical pin using the surrounding skin and soft tissues as the means of resisting a force applied to the protector body.
The body of the present invention further preferably includes a second end opposite the first end having an annular opening through which the protruding end of the surgical pin may pass temporarily if the present invention is subjected to a severe external blow. This feature prevents the protruding end of the surgical pin from coming into contact with the second end when the present invention is subjected to such a severe external blow. Furthermore, this annular opening in the second end can be used to view the protruding end of the surgical pin to ensure that the pin remains properly aligned. This annular opening also allows viewing of the surrounding skin for signs of sepsis or necrosis on application of such medicines that may be used in their prevention.
The body of the present invention is preferably flare-shaped with the first end having a larger diameter which tapers down to the second end having a smaller diameter. This flare-shaped feature allows the body of the present invention to be temporarily and partially forced down the shaft of the patient's finger or toe when it is subjected to a severe head-on blow. The flare-shape also allows the patient greater dexterity when so applied. The body of the present invention is preferably composed of a relatively hard rubber material which is capable of absorbing the impact of an external blow so that the impact of the external blow is not merely transferred to the skin and soft tissues surrounding the pin.
The present invention may also provide a means for fastening the body of the invention to the tip of the patient's finger or toe. In one embodiment of the present invention, two slits located near the rim of the first end and positioned 180.degree. apart, allow for the attachment of two retaining strips to the body of the invention. These retaining strips may be secured to the body of the invention by inserting one end of one retaining strip through one slit and attaching this end to the remaining length of the retaining strip through the use of any suitable means such as gluing, stitching, riveting, or the like, and doing the same with the other strip and slit. After positioning the body of the present invention in the proper location on the tip of the patient's finger or toe, the remaining length of the two retaining strips may then be secured to the post-operative dressing which has been placed on the injured finger or toe along both sides of the shaft of the finger or toe. The body of the present invention could be positioned over a pin located in another place on the body and also secured to the post-operative dressing.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a surgical pin protector of simple and low cost form which can be quickly, conveniently, and repeatedly applied to and detached from the tip of an injured finger or toe either by the patient himself or by another person.
Another object of the present invention is that it may be made in varying sizes so as to fit properly on the tips of fingers and toes of varying sizes.
Other principal features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.